


Someone's Voice

by Aenpolus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/F, F/M, Major Character(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenpolus/pseuds/Aenpolus
Summary: Everything was going great for Sayaka Miki: Supportive friends, A loving family, And A job that pays well. And then Kyubey appeared to tell her about her dark past life as a magical girl and the fact that the world is on the verge of ending....
Relationships: Half Moon/Jayfeather (Warriors), Kamijou Kyousuke/Shizuki Hitomi, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first work on this site.


	2. Prologue: The day the worlds fused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Updates might be inconsistent because of writer's block and/or depression. Please bare with this and i will try to update the story.

Long ago two worlds were existing in harmony However, One day that harmony was disrupted by a unknown force. This force forcibly combined the worlds into one, Due to this event a prophecy was made. "In order restore balance in the multiverse A group of young heroes must save the world and halve it." These were the words of the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional author's note: All the Madoka Magica characters in the fic are older than in canon for the sake of logic.


End file.
